


A Hit Right Through the Heart

by CringyOverlord



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Reader, Funny, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Nature, Original Character(s), Running, Theatre, Vore, hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringyOverlord/pseuds/CringyOverlord
Summary: An assassin goes after his prey but finds something else instead.
Relationships: Q/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	A Hit Right Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepyHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyHuman/gifts), [Natpoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natpoison/gifts).



The day is inconsequential and the time is dark. Two figures are sitting in the shadows of a pair of trees. Both people appear disheveled and in pain. The pair consists of a loveable and well-known character, Y/N, and the other one is as beloved as when your relatives bring up politics during the holidays. His name is Q. The two were recently joined in a party of roughly ten others that were taking on the dangerous adventure that reared its ugly head that week. With the monster defeated, many of the other hunters dispersed, everyone except the two left on the ground now. The assassin, with his current goal finish, turned to his next priority. His mission was simple, take care of the runaway politician, get his pay, then call it a day. Y/N, who was one step ahead of him, was already making her getaway. Q began his second hunt of the day starting with chasing after the millennial who shouted, "I was in track-and-field, bitch!" halfway through the chase. It didn't last long before their remaining energy was sapped away, and that brings us to the current scene taking place. 

The two heave, using their trees as support while they struggled to get their breathing more leveled. They each send the other a glare, almost in sync. Q makes a move to resume his chase when Y/N stops him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! How 'bout we call it a day? Don't you think we're both deserving of calling this off for a bit?" 

Q makes a move closer, ignoring her words when his legs give out. Q finds himself almost cross-legged as he stares blankly at the ground in confusion. Moments pass and by the time that Q looks up, Y/N is laying on her back. She seems to be peering through the canopy of the trees, to the starry sky. 

"Hey, Q?" Y/N asked out of the blue.

Q looked to the woman who he was hired to kill. He wouldn't go as far as to say that he hated Y/N, strong emotions don't necessarily come with the job. You learn that early on. "...Yeah?" 

*https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLjH8CJDqrQ*- Comes out of her mouth.

Q jumps, killing Y/N with one fell swoop, her confession still stuck in her throat.

The forest, sensing similar blood to that of their friend, Xenon, becomes displeased.

Q is chased away. Q exits: Pursued by bear.


End file.
